Whip and tongue grafting is a well-known method for grafting the scion and rootstock of two plants together. The advantage of whip and tongue grafting is that it provides a relatively sturdy join and in theory is comparatively simple to do.
Current methods for performing a whip and tongue graft include simply using a knife to make the two main types of cut, or using a knife combined with a guide to give consistent results. These techniques are simple, but have the disadvantage of being giving inconsistent cuts as in the first case or being relatively complex to perform as in the second case.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved whip and tongue apparatus and method, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.